Forest Village Rallydon
Note that these lists are in work and may not be complete. Generally there is a mix of themed Spirits that appear randomly and a set of three 'boss' Spirits that are always the same. The fodder spirits you can obtain in this area are level 5 instead of level 1. Loretta (Black Princess) is the guildmaster of Rallydon. Stage 1: Forest Helper Completion Bonus: 1 Crystal All: * Frost Creeper * Aqua Plant * Aqua Slime * Elite Aqua Plant Walking with Farmers (Rank 7, 12MP) (~2079, ~182 EXP) *Boss: Float Slime (x2), Elite Aqua Plant Shipping Seedlings (Rank 7, 12MP) (~1890g, ~169 EXP) *Boss: Elite Aqua Plant (x3) Dishelved Lands (Rank 7, 12MP) (1890-2268g, 169-195 EXP) *Boss: Elite Frost Creeper (x3) To Protect the Forest (Rank 7, 16MP) (1890-2079g, 169-182 EXP) *Boss: Elite Frost Creeper (x2), Gnome Stage 2: Field Defiler Completion Bonus: 1 Crystal All: * Spark Creeper * Thunder Goblin Patrolling the Fields (Rank 7, 12MP) (~2352g, ~182 EXP) * Frost Creeper * Fire Raccoon (Lord) * Thunder Raccoon (Lord) *Boss: Frost Creeper (x2), Elite Spark Creeper Destroyed Fences (Rank 7, 12MP) (~2156g, ~196 EXP) * Thunder Rabbit * Thunder Raccoon (Lord) *Boss: Elite Thunder Rabbit (x2), Lightning Goblin Howling Beasts (Rank 7, 12MP) (~2156-2352g, ~196-210 EXP) * Frost Creeper * Thunder Rabbit * Fire Raccoon (Lord) * Thunder Raccoon (Lord) *Boss: Elite Spark Creeper (x3) Glowing Eyes in the Night (Rank 7, 16MP) (~2156g, ~182 EXP) * Frost Creeper * Thunder Rabbit * Rain Raccoon (Lord) *Boss: Ryuzetsuran (x2) Stage 3: Sanctuary Prayer Completion Bonus: 1 Crystal All: * Red Creeper * Fire Plant The Pure Forest (Rank 7, 12MP) (1421-1600g, 112-126 EXP) * Frost Creeper *Boss: Frost Creeper (x2), Flame Slime Chirping Birds (Rank 7, 12MP) (1600-2030g, 150-182 EXP) * Fire Slime * Aqua Plant *Boss: Elite Fire Plant (x3) Gentle Light (Rank 7, 12MP) (1624-2030g, 154-182 EXP) * Aqua Plant *Boss: Elite Fire Plant (x2), Elite Red Creeper Prayers from a Priestess (Rank 7, 16MP) (~2436g, ~182 EXP) * Fire Slime * Frost Creeper *Boss: Frost Creeper (x2), Sphinx Stage 4: Legendary Fabric Completion Bonus: 1 Crystal All: * Thunder Devil Gunner * Thunder Goblin * Yellow Demon In Search of Materials (Rank 7, 12MP) (1672-1881g, 165-180 EXP) *Boss: Lightning Goblin (x3) Unknown Flora (Rank 7, 12MP) (1672-1881g, 165-180 EXP) *Boss: Elite Yellow Demon (x2), Lightning Goblin Collection Prevention (Rank 7, 12MP) (~2299g, ~210 EXP) *Boss: Elite Yellow Demon (x2), Lightning Devil Gunner Ancient Plants (Rank 7, 16MP) (~2717g, ~240 EXP) *Boss: Elecflow (Jumping) (x3) Stage 5: A New Mutation Completion Bonus: 1 Crystal All: * Flame Rabbit * Red Creeper * Red Demon Evening roaring Monsters (Rank 7, 12MP) (~2160g, ~195 EXP) *Boss: Elite Red Demon (x3) Keep Your Guard Up (Rank 7, 12MP) (~2376g, ~210 EXP) *Boss: Elite Flame Rabbit (x2), Elite Red Creeper Wild Monsters (Rank 7, 12MP) (~2160g, ~180 EXP) *Boss: Fire Golem (x2) Fighting the Unknown (Rank 7, 16MP) (~3024g, ~255 EXP) *Boss: Fire Golem (x2), B-level Rock Golem (unknown spirit) Stage 6: The Oracle Ring Completion Bonus: 1 Crystal All: * Ice Centaur * Blue Valkyrie To the Depths of the Forest (Rank 8, 13MP) (~2563g, ~224 EXP) * Pikadake (Hero) * Hinokino (Hero) *Boss: Float Slime (x3) Pushing Past The Thorns (Rank 8, 13MP) (~2330g, ~208 EXP) * Pikadake (Hero) * Aqua Slime *Boss: Float Slime (x2), Azure Valkyrie The Path To The Sanctuary (Rank 8, 13MP) (2330-2796g, 208-240 EXP) * Hinokino (Hero) * Frosh (Hero) * Aqua Slime *Boss: Frozen Axe Centaur (x3) The Destination (Rank 8, 17MP) (~3495g, ~288 EXP) * Pikadake (Hero) * Aqua Slime *Boss: Azure Valkyrie, Werewolf, Frozen Axe Centaur Stage 7: A Gift From The Heavens Completion Bonus: 1 Crystal Wizard Books (B, level 1) sometimes drop from this stage. All: * Fire Centaur * Rocher (Lightning Strike) * Thunder Centaur A Walk Under the Stars (Rank 8, 13MP) (~2629g, ~224 EXP) * Rocher (Rain Maker) *Boss: Elite Red Demon (x2), Elite Red Fighter Noisy Beasts (Rank 8, 13MP) (~2151g, ~192 EXP) * Red Fighter *Boss: Elite Red Fighter (x2), Flaming Axe Centaur The Weight of the Package (Rank 8, 13MP) (~2629g, ~224 EXP) * Red Demon * Yellow Demon *Boss: Flaming Axe Centaur (x3) The Weight of the Feelings (Rank 8, 17MP) (~6147g, ~288 EXP) * Thunder Fighter * Red Demon * Yellow Demon * Rocher (Fire Breather) *Boss: Flaming Axe Centaur (x2), B+-level Rock Golem (Unknown Spirit) Stage 8: Guiding The Lost All: Lost Memories (Rank 8, 13MP) Following The Path (Rank 8, 13MP) Memories That Remain (Rank 8, 13MP) Clear Skies (Rank 8, 17MP) Stage 9: Water To The Desert All: To The Thirsty Lands (Rank 8, 13MP) Hydrate The Earth (Rank 8, 13MP) The Lost Trees (Rank 8, 13MP) What Robs The Moisture (Rank 8, 17MP) Stage 10: Harbinger Of Great Disaster All: Past The Burnt Lands (Rank 9, 13MP) Fire Trails (Rank 9, 13MP) Searching For The Dragons Nest (Rank 9, 13MP) Blazing Dragon (Rank 9, 17MP) Stage 11: Request To Build A Main House All: Logging For Lumber (Rank 9, 13MP) Harvesting Trees (Rank 9, 13MP) Searching For Quality Columns (Rank 9, 13MP) Every Last Detail (Rank 9, 17MP) Stage 12: Traders Protection All: Night Carriage (Rank 9, 13MP) Monster's Murmurs (Rank 9, 13MP) A Shadow In The Darkness (Rank 9, 13MP) The Targeted Package (Rank 9, 17MP) Stage 13: Ancient Ruins All: Spooky Ruins (Rank 9, 13MP) Enveloped In Serenity (Rank 9, 13MP) A voice From The Depths (Rank 9, 13MP) What Awaits From Within (Rank 9, 17MP) Stage 14: Looking For The Holy Water All: Calming The Nerves (Rank 10, 13MP) Walking Past Dead Leaves (Rank 10, 13MP) Rushing To The Sanctuary (Rank 10, 13MP) The Sanctuary Springs (Rank 10, 17MP) Stage 15: The Cursed Dragon All: Advancing Past The Miasma (Rank 10, 14MP) Feast Of The UIndead (Rank 10, 14MP) The Rotting Sanctuary (Rank 10, 14MP) Deadly Combat With A Dragon (Rank 10, 18MP) *Boss: Electric Dragon